


Moirai's Wager

by DalkonCledwin



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Naruto
Genre: Council Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, True Sorcerer Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkonCledwin/pseuds/DalkonCledwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelretch is at it again... another child, another experiment. What does Fate have in store for our lucky protagonist this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arc 00: Prologue / Ch. 01: Trolling Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate's Gamble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208306) by Lupine Horror. 



> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note 2: Before anyone asks, I will not be bothering to utilize the accent marks for certain words in this story, as they are too much of a hassle. Nor will I be spelling things phonetically, as even I will get that wrong sometimes. So please do not point these things out to me.

* * *

**xXx Story Start xXx**  
**xXx Clocktower, London, England xXx**  
**xXx Circa 1993 xXx**

An old man currently sat ensconced inside of his laboratory, looking curiously at a young violet haired young man. The old man eventually sighed and asked, "Are you sure about this? You know the last time one of my alternate selves tried something like this… well you already know what happened, don't you?"

The young man, who didn't look like he was a day over fourteen, smirked and said, "Yeah, yeah. What a tragedy that was. All it cost your alternate was the return to his physical prime and a couple of nasty pranks…"

"I seem to recall something about being subjected to enough physical harm to have killed him, if only without the relief of actual death," the Old Man commented.

"That was what you got for setting me up to be raped by a drunk Eldritch Abomination. Even if she was a nice one," the young man countered.

"Huh… and here I thought…" the old man started to say.

"We aren't actually sure who was the aggressor in that encounter, so we are leaving it well enough alone, thank you very much," the young man responded.

"Hmmm… fair point," the old man countered. "Anyways, I guess I can do this. I will be monitoring the entire process rather stringently. Who knows what will happen this time."

This actually got a smirk out of the young man.

"Oh lord… Fate is planning on harvesting that energy on the behalf of some hapless little kid again, isn't she?" the old man asked incredulously.

The young man nodded his head energetically.

"Well bugger. Here goes nothing…" the man started channeling his prana before sending the raw unfiltered energy out into the Multiverse, where it will do who knows what.

**xXx The Ethereal Sea xXx  
xXx Roughly the Same Time xXx**

Now… unlike the last time that this sort of thing happened, the purple haired young man had made absolutely certain that he had stocked up on all manner of ice cream and video games which he subsequently deposited in the Ethereal Sea for the Concept of Fate to have fun with. In turn she had asked him if he would get one of the versions of his Grandfather to help her with a little pet project of hers.

Thus when she noticed the large well of prana headed in her direction, the beautiful blonde haired Concept took hold of that prana and split it into two distinct portions. She had of course learned her lesson from the last time she tried something like this, and instead of trying to influence around three dozen individuals with the prana, she instead opted to influence just two.

So with that, she sent the newly gathered prana in the direction of two different worlds, and had it land directly upon two very distinct versions of a certain blonde haired and blue eyed young man.

It once again took several minutes for her to begin feeling the changes that she wrought, but when she did, she smiled because in the first instance she discovered the young man would go on to become one of the greatest leaders in his world by defeating some of the greatest threats his world had ever been faced with, including his many times Great-Grandmother, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

However when she turned her attention to the second instance that she had influenced, she had to blink, "Huh! Where'd the little rugrat go?"

"You lose someone again, Fate-chan?" a snide voice asked from the door to her room.

Fate whipped her head around to discover that the Concept of Death was looking at her amusedly. "Yeah, seems my plan to influence the life of two different versions of Naruto Uzumaki went haywire on me, just like it did with our favorite champion."

"You used Zelretch-baka's Prana, right?" Death enquired, "And why are we using Japanese Honorifics again?"

Fate shrugged, "Seemed only fitting considering that Naruto's people speak Japanese. Anyways, yeah I did."

Death snorted, "Then it stands to reason, that he will end up in some other part of the Multiverse… eventually. You can't go and use the prana of someone capable of the Second True Magic, and not expect your test subject to go universe hopping."

Fate blinked a few times before growling, "DAMMIT, Now I have to go search the entire multiverse to find him again!"

"As amusing as that might be, why not just let Zelretch do it? I mean there is no chance he was just going to let you use his Prana without monitoring the entire situation," Death countered.

Suddenly the purple haired young man materialized inside of the room and said, "You guys lose something?"

The two concepts turned and blinked, Death grinned and said, "She did. How'd you know?"

"Because Gramps is currently cursing his head off at where your lost lamb ended up," the young man stated amusedly.

This caused both concepts to blink… "Where did he end up?"

"The caves beneath Kyoto's famed Yasaka Shrine…" the purple haired youth stated amusedly.

Both concepts took a moment, before they were both suddenly cursing their heads off.

**xXx Yasaka Shrine, Kyoto Japan xXx**  
**xXx Hidden Caves Beneath the Shrine xXx**  
**xXx A Short Time Earlier xXx**

"Wow… you're huge, ma'am!" the quiet voice of a young boy stated in awe as he looked at the twenty foot tall woman in front of him.

The woman hadn't currently been looking at the young boy, but upon hearing his voice, her head whipped around in shock to take in the boy's presence inside of her inner sanctum. Not truly comprehending what was going on, the gigantic woman's mouth started moving all on its own, though there was no sound coming out of it.

To make her confusion worse, the young child, who could not be more than three to five years of age, promptly ignored her presence as he climbed up onto one of her gigantic and overly fluffy tails. This caused her an even greater amount of shock than she received just by virtue of him being in her presence.

Eventually her mind managed to catch up to the fact that there was a young child, and a male one at that, trying to go to sleep on one of her tails. "Er… excuse me, little one… but how are you not ash right now?"

The young child looked up at her confusedly, "I'unno. Should I be?"

It was taking everything this giant woman had not to blush at the young child's presence, because she wasn't currently wearing any clothes. She rarely had to worry about clothing considering the fact that most people tended to avoid her for fear of being reduced to cinders.

As such, the woman's highly voluptuous form was on full display to this young child. Though the child did not seem at all embarrassed by it. Sighing, the woman said, "This is most unusual. Most humans who see me would have… oh. I see. I guess that would explain why you haven't then."

The young boy looked confused at her. "It's nice to see you Kuri-bou. I didn't expect to see you inside of a human host though. How'd that happen?"

Naruto, as that was the young man's name, scrunched up his face in confusion. Suddenly he heard, or more like felt, a deep rumbling laughter inside of his mind as a voice he had never heard echoed inside of his mind, "It has been a long time, Amaterasu-sama. As for the kit… It wasn't really by choice. I was put under mind control, and forced to attack a village against my will. The leader of the village opted to sacrifice his life in order to seal me inside of a newborn child. Shit happens."

"So are either of the two of you going to enlighten me as to how you ended up on Earth when I know for a fact that Kurama isn't from this planet?" Amaterasu inquired.

"Er… well you see, ma'am…" Naruto started to say hesitantly. He was very mature sounding for someone that was as young as he appeared. What caused such a young child to develop such a mature outlook.

"What the kit is trying to say, is that despite the fact that he should be treated as a hero in his village, the people of that village treat him like scum. There is also the fact that neither of his parents survived my attack, so he has essentially had to look after himself ever since he was kicked out of the orphanage last year. Even with the leader of the village looking in on him from time to time, he isn't surviving very well," Kuri-bou explained.

Amaterasu's face scrunched up rather cutely, despite her size. "Well that just will not do. I guess it is time for me to leave my seclusion. I haven't been out into the mortal world in… well I think around eight hundred years. Wow do I need to get out more."

"Was our meeting really that long ago?" Kuri-bou inquired.

"Actually you and I met even longer ago than that," Amaterasu stated amusedly, "Now young man, I need you to get off my tail so that I can get ready to leave the caves with you. It will not do to have a giant woman walking around in a city that is much smaller than I am right now… who knows what or who I would crush."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm Naruto, by the way." He then carefully climbed down from Amaterasu's tail. That was when he noticed the other eight tails of the gigantic woman.

"You have nine tails?" Naruto asked in confusion, "Does that mean you are a Nine-tailed Beast?"

Amaterasu blinked at that question, "Well I have been called the Kyuubi no Kitsune from time to time. But no, I am not a Tailed-Beast as you would understand it… though once upon a time, I was called a Fox-Demon, just like Kuri-bou is."

With that said, Amaterasu walked into a different portion of her caves, and began changing. Not just into clothes, but she was also changing form, including shedding a great deal of her divine aura, so that she would not simply kill people out of hand while in the world of humans just because they looked at her. This had the effect of causing her to shrink rather substantially.

When Amaterasu returned to where Naruto was located, she stood at only 163 centimeters of height and weighed no more than 49 kilograms. "Ah… it has been so long since Amy-chan has let me out. My name's Misukume, however most people will recognize me by the name of Tamamo no Mae. Nice to meet you Naru-kun."

Like Amaterasu, Misukume or Tamamo no Mae, had nine fox-like tails. While Amaterasu had dark auburn hair, Tamamo's happened to be a bright pink color. And to differentiate them further, Amaterasu had tanned bronze skin, while Tamamo's was much fairer in complexion. Tamamo was also wearing a rather revealing blue kimono. She had on long indigo knee socks, black geta whose soles were about two inches in height. The kimono also had long detached sleeves. Overall the outfit was highly impractical in terms of combat effectiveness, but also extremely eyecatching.

She walked up to Naruto, held her hand out and said, "Why don't you grab hold, and we will see about getting out of here. I have wanted to try one of Amy-chan's more useful abilities for a while now, but she has never given me permission to use it… until today!"

Naruto hesitantly looked up at her and asked, "What ability is that Tama-chan?"

"Oh… well one of Amy-chan's powers is dimensional travel. And while it might be interesting to go and see what your and Kuri-bou's world looks like these days. I figured you might be more interested in seeing more of mine, at least for now. Isn't that right?" Tamamo inquired as Naruto placed his hand into hers.

Naruto for his part gave her a happy grin and said, "Yes! Please!"

"Then let's go see what we shall see. Oh, and incidentally, Amy-chan wants me to be your new mother or older sister figure. How do you feel about that?" Tamamo inquired.

"I like that idea! All the kids back home all have happy families. I always wondered what that was like," Naruto stated in a cheesy manner.

"Then that is what we will do. We will have to go back to your world at some point to file the adoption there legally. And I will need to figure out the paperwork in this world to give you a proper paper trail… hmm hold on… it seems we have a visitor." Tamamo stated as she let go of Naruto's hand and walked over to one of the walls of the cave with a curious expression upon her face.

Pressing her hand onto a little nob on the wall caused a portion of the wall to slide away, and reveal an elderly man who was standing with his back to the entrance of the cave, "Who are you?"

The man in question grunted and said, "I'm the Wizard Marshal Zelretch. Now do I need to fear for my safety, or are you decent for semi-mortal company?"

"I don't think I can classify you as semi-mortal seeing as how you are a Dead Apostle Ancestor… and a highly ranked one from what I am sensing. What number are you?" Tamamo inquired.

"Ah… I am Number Four," Zelretch answered.

"Well, in that case, you wouldn't have been in any danger even if Amy-chan were present in her full divine glory," Tamamo stated amusedly, "Now what can we do for you?"

"Yes… well… Tamamo-chan, right? Actually, why are you talking like you are on good terms with Amaterasu. Last I heard you and she had something of a falling out…" Zelretch said as he finally laid eyes upon the girl.

Tamamo blinked momentarily as she registered what he had just said, "You know me?"

"So you aren't aware of…" Zelretch started to respond before he was interrupted.

"I am aware of the abomination against the gods that is your Grail System. Are you trying to inform me that there is a version of me inside of the Throne of Heroes as you refer to it?" Tamamo said heatedly as she pulled out a few ofuda and pointed them at Zelretch.

Zelretch for his part, had the courtesy to gulp, but that didn't stop him from nodding in the affirmative. Tamamo groaned as she turned to Naruto and said, "If you ever end up participating in one of these Grail Wars, Naru-kun. Do me the favor of dismantling the entire system… permanently if possible."

"Actually, about that. I came here to ask for his help in certain matters. It has come to my attention that the young man behind you is a member of the Uzumaki Clan from the Elemental Nations. His clan is particularly noted for their use of seals. I would be willing to help train him in the use of those seals, as well as a few other things, if he would do me the favor of sealing the malevolent entity that has corrupted the grail, rather than dismantling the entire system," Zelretch responded.

Naruto who was listening to this entire conversation suddenly spoke up, "Would this help me become Hokage?"

Zelretch nodded his head, "Yes, I am absolutely certain that it would."

"Then I'll do it!" Naruto cheered.

Tamamo smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand as she said, "Fine, fine. If he wants to do it that way, I'm not going to complain. That said, I'm coming with the two of you. Someone has to look out for Naru-kun's best interests, and that will be me."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Zelretch said with a slow bow.

"By the way… how did you get into these caves? I didn't think there were any entrances from the surface," Tamamo asked.

"I happen to be the Master of the Second True Magic," Zelretch stated smugly.

"Hmm… so a member of the Dead Apostle Ancestors figured out how to walk the paths of the Gods? Fascinating," Tamamo stated amusedly.

Tamamo once again held her hand out to Naruto, once he had taken it, she turned to Zelretch and said, "Lead the way and we will follow."

With that said, the three figures in the caves vanished from the room.

**xXx Mount Olympus xXx  
xXx Same Time xXx**

The deities of the Greek pantheon were in sync as they all stopped whatever they were doing in fright at the fact that the Morai had all suddenly broken out into uproarious laughter.

Zeus looked over at his wife and commented, "When was the last time that happened?"

Hera paused as she contemplated for a moment, "I think that would have been when Hermes, Loki and Batmite all went out for drinks together…"

"I shouldn't have asked," Zeus stated in agitation as he suddenly recalled that three universes had ended up pranked all to hell as a result of that outing.

Elsewhere other pantheons were having strikingly similar discussions as each and every one of their deities devoted to Fate started laughing their arses off.

Only the Shinto Pantheon figured out exactly what was happening, as they had sensed Amaterasu leaving her seclusion, and resigned themselves to the chaos that was about to unfold.

**xXx Chapter End xXx**

**Author's Note 1:** [This link](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/159071/152157340/1/Character-Profiles-for-Moirai-s-Wager) will take you to a forum post that has a list of character profiles for this story that I will be regularly updating. Feel free to view it at your leisure.

**Author's Note:** I am going to say it just the once. The Tamamo no Mae in this story is NOT the same Tamamo no Mae who appears in Fate's Gamble. In fact the Amaterasu who appears in this story might as well be considered a different entity from the version who appears in that story as well. For all intents and purposes, this version is my own unique version that will not have any association with the one's from that story. I will be explaining more about this later on, but thought I should get that out of the way right from the start.

This story will be a harem fic, but not all of the girls Naruto encounters will end up in the harem. In fact, not even all of his servants are going to be in the harem. I am also not going to be doing what Lupine Horror did, and making all the servants of Naruto be female. There will be a few males in the group to balance everything out.

I am also going with Haku's word and making Haku a male in this story, so sue me.

All of Naruto's servants…. Or at least the initial set… have already been decided, so please don't go asking me for specific Servants. Though do feel free to try and guess which Servants he will end up getting, I enjoy reading people's speculation as much as the next author.


	2. Arc 01: Beginnings / Ch. 02: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: There will be no lemons in this story until Naruto is old enough to be sexually active in at least some capacity. Right now he is only four years old, and much too young for such activity.

**xXx Clocktower, London, England xXx**   
**xXx Tuesday, December 14th, 1993 xXx**   
**xXx 0700 Local Time xXx**

Barthomeloi Lorelei woke up prompt as usual, only to come face to face with the reality of her situation. Her formerly prim and proper room within the Clock Tower was now painted a bright garish shade of orange. To make the entire thing worse, her prim white bed sheets had been replaced with what looked like they would be more at home on a children's syndicated educational television show rather than on the bed of a sophisticated adult woman.

Unfortunately, Lorelei knew perfectly well that she could not blame Zelretch for this. No, the fault lay wholly with his new student and that student's adoptive mother. The two were almost as bad of pranksters as Zelretch himself, which made the entire situation worse.

The problem for Lorelei was that no one had so far been able to catch the two in the act. It was quite maddening. What made it more so, is that some of the things these two were doing sprung up randomly inside of highly crowded rooms, which means that they were somehow able to pull the pranks off in front of people without being noticed.

Little did Lorelei realize that the woman taking care of young Naruto was an incarnated Goddess, and that Naruto himself was an aspiring Shinobi in addition to a Magus. If she had known these two facts, she would have kicked all three knuckleheads out of the building by now.

**xXx Clocktower Cafeteria xXx**

Naruto had just sat down to eat his breakfast when a small girl, with blue hair and dressed in a long black dress with little white pompoms hanging from the drawstring of the hole for her neck, plopped herself down into the seat next to him and eyed his tray of food hungrily.

"Er… hello?" Naruto questioned the girl, only for her to raise one of her hands and wave at him, all without taking her eyes off his food.

"Would you like some?" Naruto questioned the girl, getting a nod for his effort. With that, Naruto handed her one of his muffins and took the other for himself. They were blueberry today.

Suddenly the girl grabbed his hand, and brought it up to her mouth, where she proceeded to bite him hard enough to pierce the flesh.

"Ouch, dammit… what the hell?" Naruto shrieked as he pulled his hand away from the girl. However his mind was suddenly flooded with an intense sensation of loneliness that seemed to be emanating from the girl in front of him. That was when he figured out what she had just done, "You just formed a familiar pact with me?"

The girl nodded her head in affirmation, and she also sent Naruto a feeling of smug happiness.

Naruto frowned before asking, "What's your name?"

The girl cocked her head to the side for the moment before she said "Len."

Suddenly there was a loud crash from behind the two children, prompting them both to turn around to see a blonde teenage girl laying on her stomach as she stared up at the two of them, "Did… did she just tell you her name?"

"Er… yeah… why do you ask?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, no reason really… other than the fact that the last time I heard her speak was something like four hundred years ago…" the blonde stated, "In other words, don't go getting used to the sound of her voice as it probably won't happen again in your lifetime."

Naruto just shrugged as he turned back to his muffin. However, the blonde wasn't finished, "I'm Arcueid by the way. Seeing as how Zelretch legally adopted you as his grandson, that makes the two of us siblings. Nice to meet you little brother."

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned once again to stare at the blonde, "The True Ancestor?"

"Yes… that's right," Arcueid responded.

"Right, I'll remember to steer clear of you during the full moon then," Naruto responded.

Arcueid scowled, how did this little runt know what her cycle was? For that matter… how did this little runt even know that women had cycles?

"Naru-kun, who are your friends?" a voice called, causing Naruto to grin, and the other two with him to glance at the approaching figure.

"Hi Kaa-chan. These are Len-chan and Arcueid-nee-san," Naruto responded.

"Oh… I see. Well let's get you and your new familiar washed up for the day. After what we did to Lorelei-chan's room, it might be best if we make ourselves scarce for a while," Tamamo stated as she grabbed the hands of Naruto and a suddenly protesting familiar who clearly didn't want a bath. She then led the two of them to the quarters that she shared with Naruto.

Arcueid blinked as she watched the trio walk off. "Did… did that woman just imply she was going to put Naruto and Len into the same bathtub?"

Some random Magus who had been watching this commented, "Yes, I believe she did."

"Oh poor Len… she is going to be humiliated," Arcueid acknowledged.

**xXx Konohagakure no Saito xXx**   
**xXx Thursday, January 20th, 1994 xXx**   
**xXx 1100 Zulu Time xXx**

The people of the Village of Konoha who were old enough to remember, stared in abject confusion as Naruto Uzumaki was walked down the main street in the village towards the Hokage's Tower in the company of a woman who was the spitting image of Kushina Uzumaki.

Granted, unlike Kushina, this woman wore her hair in short twintails rather than a single long ponytail. Also unlike Kushina, this girl was wearing a rather impractical outfit in terms of combat efficiency. However that did not hide the fact that much like Kushina, this woman held an absolutely frightening level of power behind her pretty face.

Thus it was that those who would ordinarily have caused problems for the young blonde, were pulled away from their attempts to intercept the duo by their fellow villagers and given stern talking to's by those who knew better than to anger a woman that quite clearly was a match in terms of power, temper and beauty for the infamous _Red Hot-Blooded Habanero_ even if she was obviously not the same person.

Eventually the duo made it to their destination. Upon arriving, Tamamo walked up to the Secretary outside the office of Hiruzen Sarutobi and looked at the girl with a predatory smile on her face, "Please inform the Third Hokage that there is a visiting dignitary outside of his office who wishes a moment of his time, and that this pertains to the welfare of one of the children of this village."

The woman who was acting as the secretary glanced behind Tamamo and noticed Naruto was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs idly flipping through one of the magazines that they have on offer. Gulping in realization of what this was about, and also recognizing the vague familial resemblance between this woman and Kushina Uzumaki, the secretary rushed into the Hokage's office, completely ignoring the fact that the Hokage was currently entertaining the Konoha's Elder Council.

After a few moments the Secretary came back out to inform Tamamo, "The Hokage and Elder Council will see you now."

"Come along, Naru-kun, this affects you as well," Tamamo said as Naruto came up and grabbed her hand. With that done the two entered the office.

Once inside, the Hokage gave Naruto a kind smile saying, "Ah, there you are Naruto-kun, you had us all really worried. Where did you disappear to for the last few months?"

"Ah… Hello, Jiji. I'm not really sure how to explain what happened…" Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Answer the Hokage you insufferable brat!" Koharu Utatane shrieked only to find Naruto hiding behind the pinkette as three ofuda landed just a few feet in front of her.

As soon as the Ofuda landed Tamamo intoned the words " **Frigid Heaven!"** and a circle of ice spread out around the Ofuda in all directions. "If you would be so kind as to refrain from insulting Naruto-kun in my presence, I would appreciate it, as next time I might not choose to miss..."

Sarutobi, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo all rapidly blinked. Danzo was the one who recovered the quickest and was the one to voice the question that all four of the elders of the village had suddenly found themselves wondering, "I don't recognize that technique, what sort of Jutsu was that?"

Tamamo smirked, "Who said it was a Jutsu?"

Danzo could only nod, "If it wasn't a Jutsu, then I must ask what it was?"

Sarutobi was the next to recover, "That… that was Witchcraft, wasn't it?"

"Very good, Hokage. I am surprised you knew that though…" Tamamo said with an incline of her head.

"The records mentioning Witchcraft are limited to only the Kage in each village, mainly because it is believed to be a force which could destroy the entire foundation of the Shinobi World. It is a force which is believed to be as powerful as the three types of Jutsu, as well as being able to stand as an equal against the Samurai and Fighting Monks…" Sarutobi explained.

"Surely you jest Hokage-sama," Homura countered.

"I wasn't aware my exploits over a thousand years ago were that widely recorded," Tamamo said with a wicked grin as the heads of the four elders rapidly snapped to look directly at Tamamo.

The Hokage was the one who recovered the swiftest this time, "I take it then, that you are Amaterasu-omikami-sama, the Ohirume-no-muchi-no-kami?"

"Strictly speaking yes. I am actually her mortal incarnation. If Amaterasu were to appear in her full divine glory, this entire village would already be dead simply due to their proximity to her. Her divine aura is akin to being in close proximity to the Sun itself," Tamamo explained.

"So we could kill you?" Danzo questioned with a cruel grin.

"You could try…" Tamamo said, as a mirror materialized out of thin air and started rotating itself around both herself and Naruto, "But I should warn you, if you were to attempt aggression against me or Naruto-kun, then I would have absolutely no reason to hold back. And Unlike when I am summoned by that wretched Grail, in my current form Amaterasu has permitted me to use my powers to their full potential."

As she said that last bit, all nine fox tails manifested themselves, along with her two fox ears. "Though you called Kurama the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, he absolutely pales in comparison to me. Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Tamamo no Mae, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and this mirror floating around us… well… the mirror has many names, but perhaps the most famous is 'The Killing Stone of Tamamo'"

"Shit! Everyone stand down. We are not prepared to fight someone of this level of power!" Sarutobi shouted out with a massive wave of killing intent as he had noticed the energy gathering in the mirror, despite the fact that he was the only one who had. His call had caused both the elders and the ANBU in the room to relax as they had all been tensing in preparation for a fight.

"Good. Now that you understand the situation you are in, we can perhaps get down to business. It is my intent to formally adopt Naruto-kun. I have heard from both Naruto and the entity that is housed within him how much crap this village has been putting him through. Well that ends as of today. You, the elders of this village, have absolutely no say in this. I WILL be adopting Naruto today, whether you like it or not. You can either help me in that endeavor, or I can start slaughtering people until I find someone to hold your posts who is willing to assist me in that endeavor. Your choices," Tamamo threatened.

"How DARE you!" Koharu shrieked at Tamamo.

Tamamo turned her attention on the woman, "Would you like to be encased in ice now or after we conclude our business, hag?"

"Alright, with the exception of myself, Tamamo-chan, Naruto-kun, and my personal ANBU Guards, I want everyone else to clear the room. The monthly meeting of the Elder Council will be postponed until later in the week. I can handle the matter of Tamamo-chan adopting Naruto-kun on my own as I am fully aware of the fact that Tamamo-chan is fully capable of carrying out her threat. NOW LEAVE!" Sarutobi dictated his commands to the rest of the Elder Council.

Reluctantly the Elder's cleared the room. Once they were gone however a purple haired woman in a porcelain mask resembling a cat materialized out of thin air. She shot a glance at the Hokage saying, "My apologies, Hokage-sama, but if I could have a moment?"

"Of course, Neko-chan," Sarutobi said with a patient smile.

The now named Neko-chan rapidly approached Naruto and Tamamo. Tamamo's mirror rotated to place itself between the duo and the young woman, but Naruto rushed out from around the mirror and wrapped his arms around girl named 'Neko-chan,' he then proceeded to cry out, "Yugao-nee!"

"You know her, Naru-kun?" Tamamo questioned.

"Yeah, she is one of the few villagers who actually treats me kindly," Naruto stated happily.

"Helps that I am the one who has regularly been posted to guard duty on Naru-kun more often than not. Unfortunately I don't get the post as often as I would like, and most of the other ANBU still hold grudges against… well I am sure you have figured out that since you mentioned the entity housed inside of him?" the now properly identified Yugao stated with an annoyed glare at the other members of the ANBU guard. You could actually feel the level of dread coming off the other ANBU in the room.

"I see… Old man, do you mind if I… punish your security detail for failing in their duty?" Tamamo said with a sadistic grin on her face.

Naruto chuckled as he backed away from Yugao, he then smiled in just as sadistic a manner, "What Kaa-chan means to say is, can we prank the ever loving hell out of them?"

"Yes, that…" Tamamo said with her grin getting even wider.

"Oh dear Kami…" Yugao started to say.

"Yes?" Tamamo asked as she turned her grin on the purple haired girl.

This caused Yugao to facepalm her porcelain mask and Hiruzen to chuckle. Hiruzen then turned his attention to the Kitsune and said, "I don't see what would be wrong with a few harmless pranks…"

Naruto gawked at the old man for a moment before turning to Tamamo and saying, "Perhaps we should let Zelretch-jiji handle this one?"

"Yes, I think that is an excellent idea. Perhaps we can even convince him to bring Ruby and Sapphire for a visit…" Tamamo said with a lopsided grin.

Naruto shivered as he gave Tamamo a horrified look, "Does this world really deserve that level of trolling?"

Tamamo hummed in thought, "Perhaps you are right… oh well it was just a thought."

"Who, or what are Ruby and Sapphire?" Sarutobi inquired.

Naruto glanced at the Hokage, "Zelretch-jiji has something of a Magical Girl fetish. Ruby and Sapphire are his attempts at replicating that genre of entertainment in the real world."

"What is a magical girl?" Yugao inquired.

"Basically, I am the real world equivalent to a magical girl... except the… er actresses… who play magical girls in the entertainment industry on the world I am originally from tend to dress in frillier outfits than I do," Tamamo supplied.

"If you think Kaa-chan's outfit seems impractical for combat purposes, then the outfits that these magical girls dress in are about one million times worse," Naruto supplied.

"I was actually curious about that, why are you dressed like a prostitute?" Yugao inquired.

"I'm not," Tamamo supplied.

"I beg your pardon?" Yugao inquired.

"Well… okay, I suppose, yes I am," Tamamo looked down at herself momentarily. This caused her to sigh as she said, "Okay, I see your point."

She then clapped her hands together as she declared " **Spirit Foundation Second Coming: Stage Three."**

This caused her to be enveloped in a bright golden light that covered both her and the mirror that was still rotating around her from the top of her head to her feet. When the light cleared, everyone stared at her in awe.

While the outfit she had been wearing before was somewhat revealing, the one she was wearing now left no doubt as to the fact that she was a person of significant importance. Her kimono was now a full length affair that covered her from just low enough to reveal her cleavage, all the way down to the floor, making it hard to determine what sort of shoes she now had on. Where before she had been wearing a more traditional obi, now she was wearing an exceedingly elaborate obi that had the traditional bow in the front rather than the back. This obi was fastened to her by a gold medallion that was resting in-between her breasts.

Like with her original kimono, there were two large white knots of rope hanging off of either side of her waist. Her sleeves were no longer detached, as they connected directly to the shoulders of the outfit, though she wore the outfit in a manner to allow the shoulders to hang off the sides of her arm rather than allowing them to actually rest on her shoulders themselves.

Tamamo's hair was yet again done up in a blue bow, however it now was further adorned with three strands on either side of her head with numerous bells upon them. She was also wearing a tiara, and her neck bore a rather elaborate golden necklace.

To complete the ensemble, it appeared as though her breasts had grown slightly larger as well, not by much, but noticeable.

"Wh-what did you do?" Hiruzen questioned as a little blood dribbled down his nose.

"Mmmh, Apparently I have the ability to access the features of the Grail System thanks to there being a version of me inside the Throne of Heroes. This allows me to utilize the powers of the various Heroic Servant Classes, as well as other nifty features such as the Ascension system, which is what I just used," Tamamo explained. "This is closer to what I looked like during my original lifetime. It's not quite the same as I haven't maximized the transformation, but it is as close as I am willing to go at this time, as any closer and it will unlock certain feelings in me that I do not wish to experience again."

It was then that they noticed that Tamamo's hair was now much, much longer than it had originally been.

"Now, is this outfit… more socially acceptable for you?" Tamamo inquired.

Hiruzen snorted, "Yes, I would say so. Though I certainly hope that you don't catch the attention of the Fire Lord because of that outfit."

"Even if I did, he wouldn't interest me. Zelretch-san took the time to provide me with intel on this world's current political situation. Your Fire Lord is absolutely no comparison to my beloved Toba-sama," Tamamo explained sorrowfully.

"Right then; now shall we get down to the business of the adoption you wish to set up?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Yes please," Tamamo responded as the two set to work arranging the adoption.

**xXx Chapter End xXx**

**Cast Note:** I will be adding the character details for the characters of this story to my blog in the next couple of hours. That blog can be found at the below URL:

[cledwins-aerie.blogspot.com](cledwins-aerie.blogspot.com)


End file.
